To Meet You Once Again
by Cheska
Summary: *One-Shot* Revolves mostly around Hikaru as he thinks about Sai as time progresses throughout his years, hoping to one day meet him again. *Pairings: Unknown*


Title: To Meet You Once Again  
Author: Cheska  
One-Shot  
PG-13

Disclaimer:  I don't own Hikaru no Go…*sighs in resignation* I wish I did though…-_-

Author's Note: This will most likely result to a one-shot fanfic. As for the pairings, I don't know exactly…it sort of twisted and turn while I wrote the darn thing.  So I'm not quite sure…*shrugs* ~.~;;

~.~.~.~.~

  Hikaru blankly stared at the Goban in front of him, he usually did ever since finding out that his best friend and only mentor left his side.  Whenever he visited his Grandfather, he would directly head for the loft in hopes of finding the same stain on the old Goban.  If the stain should be there, if it did appear…then maybe, just maybe _he_ would return to him and everything could be as it was before.  

  But it wasn't there…like last time and the time before that.  There was no stain, not even a smudge on the old Goban.  Thus crushing his hopes like every time since then, it wasn't fair but at the same time he shouldn't even be thinking such a thought.  He knew that he wasn't fair at all to the ghostly spirit, after all wasn't it because of him that _he_ disappeared?  Just the thought sickened him and soon as it began to settle, he shook the thoughts away and brushed the stray tears away before summoning up enough strength to pry himself away from the Goban.

  "Hikaru, aren't you going to play?" cried his grandfather.

  Blinking the blurry images that danced across his eyes away, he glanced behind him where the stairs were and gave a resentful sigh.  

  (Just like last time and the time before, he's not here…) 

  Hikaru trailed his hand across the board with great care before going down the stairs to where his grandfather was.

  "…Sai,"

  "Hikaru, why do you always go up to the loft whenever you visit here?  Just take the Goban with you if you like it so much."

  (Bring the Goban with me?  But Sai and I…met up there, it was our first meeting.  It wouldn't feel right, this place is like a part of Sai and a part of me…) Hikaru sadly glanced back at the loft before staring at the Go-ke next to the Goban.

  "No, I can't…"

  "Ahh, just like the last time.  How many times are you going to turn down my offer?" his grandfather shook his head before digging his hand into the Go-ke to produce a black go stone.

  "As many times it'll take," he could feel a small tug at his lips, his grandfather had offered to let him take home that old Goban several times before but he would always turn him down for the same reason.

  "Oye…well then," shaking his head, his grandfather brought the stone down on the right hand side of the board to which Hikaru immediately responded.

  *pa-chi*

  Lifting his head from the intense concentration of the board, he looked to his side and noticed the bright blue sky and drying leaves, soon it would be snowing.  A small smile played upon his lips as he recalled that fateful December.  It was raining when it occurred and he had managed to scare off his childhood friend, Akari.  Shaking his head, he looked back at the Goban he had obviously won by a large sum but as he stared up at his grandfather, he knew that he didn't mind so much seeing that he was facing against a Pro Go player.  

  "Uhn, ja ne…" Hikaru raised himself up after clearing the stones, lifted his traditional yellow backpack, and carried his fan.

  "Leaving already?"

  "Uhn, it looks like it'll rain," he nodded as he strode off to put on his shoes.

  "Play me again next time you visit, okay?"

  "Hai…"

  Stepping out the door, he pulled his jacket around him and swung his backpack around his shoulder.  It would be raining soon, but for some reason he didn't feel at all depressed by the thought.  It would be all right, he'd make it in time before the drops would even hit him and even if it did come around…at least it would be another memory to reminiscence through.  

~.~.~.~.~

  "Shindo, are you alright?  You've been out of it for awhile."

  "Huh?" Hikaru fondly stared at what was in front of him, the soda machine. 

  How long was he looking at it for?  He reminded himself that it was foolish of him to be spacing off in front of such an odd contraption but couldn't help it.  Thinking back to those days when he was with the ghost, he couldn't help but be amused when Sai would try and figure out how it worked.  He'd take out that fan of his and start tapping it…

   Bowing his head, he let a small smile adorn his face until he heard his name being repeatedly called.  Turning his head, he saw Waya and Isumi there with looks of concern directed to him.

  "Waya…Isumi-san," he uttered softly before forcing a smile up his face.

  (For a moment, I'd probably have jumped to conclusions and…)

  "Something the matter, Shindo?" Waya asked.

  (Yes, but…it's not like anyone can help me with it…) Hikaru answered inwardly but he merely shook his head in response to their question.

  "No, just…thinking," he replied before turning away from the soda machine to go back with them into the game room where they would resume their matches with their opponents.

  By the time the match was over, he realized that all the other games were finished.  Truthfully, Shindo Hikaru didn't mean to carry the game so long but it couldn't be helped.  Lately, he had been out of it much to his confusion but it was just that the anniversary of Sai's disappearance was coming close and as usual, he would think back to those days.  At times, it wasn't so bad but the longer the years had passed the more he would pull himself into a bit of depression.  Now, it was around to the point that even his friends would recognize his withdrawn state, thus earning stares in his direction.

  "Something's really the matter with him," he could hear Waya say to Isumi who heartily agreed.  Looking at their direction, he realized that even his rival was listening in on the conversation and at that point, Touya happened to stare straight at him.

  Ignoring his eyes, Hikaru got up and went to mark his win.

  "Shindo, you aren't yourself…that game wasn't that hard was it?" Touya interrogated once he was within distance.

  "No…" 

  "Then what's the matter with you?"

  "Nothing's the matter with me!  I'll be fine in a few days, really!" Hikaru cried out, startling him self, Touya, and even the other occupants in the room who were cleaning up their mess.  

  "Shindo…"

  Without another word, the bleached haired teen turned tail and ran out of the room and down the stairs without a backwards glance.  

~.~.~.~.~.~

  (It's not like the others understand what I'm going through.  They never knew who you were, Sai, only through me and it's because of that that some of them to this day compare you to myself.  Wondering what had happened, it makes me wonder…if Touya still thinks that way.  I don't think he does, not anymore…I'm getting stronger with each passing day.  You're proud of me, aren't you…Sai?) Shindo Hikaru, age 18, kneeled down in front of Honinbo Shuusaku's grave.  

  He was currently in Tokyo where he found that the students of Shuusaku set up a gravesite for him after he passed away and so frequented it whenever it neared to Sai's memorial day in May.   

  "Sai, you are…aren't you?  I've become much stronger than I was the last time I spoke to you in my dream.  Much, much stronger…so won't you come out and speak to me?" Hikaru tenderly and with great innocence, requested but just like last time, there was only silence that answered to his call.

  "…nothing, it's just…nothing," he murmured and lifted himself off the ground before trudging out of the shrine.

  "Hikaru?" 

  He froze in place before slowly turning his head around.  Akari stood there timidly with a smile pasted up in her face, not a fake one or one with concern but a sincere smile.  

  "Akari…"

  "I know your busy and all, but can you spare some time with me?" she asked.

  "Ano…"

  "It would mean a lot to me.  It's been awhile since we hanged out together," she pressed on.

  "I might as well…" he reluctantly gave in which earned him a grand smile from the smaller girl who quickly latched on to his arm.

  (Sai always did try to push me to get along with her, so I may as well…) Hikaru recalled that time in the park where Akari invited him to attend Haze Jr. High's Festival.  At the time, he didn't feel obligated to go but in the end had given in after Sai's insistence and a bit from Akari's persuasion.

  (Not to mention the takoyaki she promised me.) He added with a small smile as he glanced to his side to the oblivious girl who continued to drag him along.

  Before long, the two managed to have a fairly good time that night.  Akari would drag Hikaru from place to place, pointing out a few things to him and in return, she would later treat him out to his favorite Ramen shop.  

  "I had a good time, Hikaru…" Akari softly said.

  "Uhn," he grunted in reply while eating the noodles.

  "Next time let's go somewhere else together!"

  (Next time…?  I suppose…) 

  "Ne, Hikaru?" Looking up from his noodles, he found himself staring at Akari's maroon eyes.  They were full of high expectations and great hope and as he lost himself in them, he felt that he couldn't turn her down at all and so found himself nodding absentmindedly to the girl.

  (After all, Sai did think that she could do some good for me…) he reluctantly convinced himself.

~.~.~.~

  A few days after his encounter with Akari that Hikaru found himself in another match with an opponent in the Go Institute, and as he trudged into the room to look himself up he found that it was an unknown 3-dan player.  It was odd that he hasn't heard of the man yet after all this time, but he shook it away deciding that it was probably because it would be the first time since the 3-dan would be playing on Thursdays where the higher dans were.  As he stepped out of the room, he made his way to the front to wait by the elevator for his companions only to find Touya there.

  "Touya…"

  "…Shindo," his eyes seemed to widen a fraction out of amazement.

  "What's so weird with me being here?"

  "Ano…nevermind."

  (It must be because of that time when I yelled at him, I guess I should apologize.)

  "Look Touya, about that day…it was just that…"

  "It had something to do when it was your forfeits right?"

  Hikaru's eyes took in a look of amazement but coincided to defeat at the slump of his shoulders and the instant reaction as he swiveled his head away from his rival.

  "Hai…something like that."

  This took Touya Akira back at Shindo's confession.  Never in all his days would he have honestly believed that Shindo would relent to such a touchy subject.  Back then, three years ago, Shindo hadn't given him an ounce of truth to feed on about the mystery behind him and now there he was telling him that the reason for his morose attitude was related to that time long ago.  However, what was the exact reason why?  
  "And what was it?" Touya inquired.

  At this point of time, he knew that it was still something he shouldn't so blatantly ask upon.  Hikaru froze up from his inquiry and continued to gaze at the closed elevator door.  

  He never did answer Touya…

~.~.~.~.~.~

  *pa-chi*

  It was another game day and as he played, he suddenly drew in a gasp of shock when he placed his stone next to his opponent.  It was at the very same time that the familiar *beep* was heard signaling lunch break.  His opponent looked at his with a trace of concern on his face but thought better of it as he made ready to get up.  However, instead of following the man's action he remained motionless on his spot as he continued to stare at his last move.  That move was very familiar with Sai, very familiar…

  (Sai, you would usually show up within my Go…but for some reason I could sense you now more than before.) 

  "…that move," he could feel hot tears start to fall down his eyes without his notice and soon he drew attention to himself as Isumi and Waya made their way over to his Goban.

  "Shindo?" Touya had also happened to come over, wondering where he was since he was still curious about last week.

  (Sai, you're inside the Go I play like Touya said. The only way to be with you is to play Go myself, but…I can't help but still wish…that you were here yourself.  To be here with me, by my side to talk to and confide with.) 

  "Shindo…" Waya made a motion to go over to him and shake him out of his sudden mood swings as he believed it to be but Isumi stopped him and shook his head.

  "This happened before, when I asked to play him three years ago," Isumi gently explained to Waya.

  "What happened?"

  "I don't know, he has in own inner turmoil and it's something he alone can fix.  Anything we say or do won't help him, he has to do this by himself," Isumi explained.

  Wiping the tears away, he glanced back at the board and even then, he could still feel Sai in that last move.  He could still feel the icky wetness against his skin, but from that last move alone was probably enough for him to summon enough strength and courage to continue.  If he played more moves like that, maybe…maybe then he'll feel at peace.

  "Games, moves, to play in that fashion it's enough…isn't it?" Hikaru said, looking up to stare at his friends.

  "Shindo…"

  "It's okay, I won't quit because…because I have yet to achieve my goal," Hikaru assured them as he wiped the wet tears against his lap and stood up with only a small sniff.

  Taking one last glance back at the Goban, he smiled and then stared at his friends who stood by his side.  

~.~.~.~

  Years continued to fly by and with each year, each month, each day Shindo Hikaru continued to get stronger.  With time, he even managed to strive farther than Touya Akira but that didn't mean that his rival was forgotten.  The two continued to play each other as they have for years and with every game, the one who helped bring Hikaru to the Go world became stronger to nearly rival himself.  

  *pa-chi*

  "Arimasen," Touya bowed his head in defeat and at the sight of his rival's bowed head Shindo Hikaru gloated once again.  It was amazing that after all this time, he would still take pleasure in knowing that he had managed to catch up and surpass his long-time rival and friend. 

  "Arigatou gozaimasu," they both said in unison before clearing up the Go stones.

  As they cleared the stones, only silence remained between them it seemed that as the years go by there were less and less things to discuss between the two of them within the Goban.  They instantly knew what they were going to say, do, and react and after only a few glances at the stones they could tell their mistakes and need not point it out to one another because at the instant they would merely nod or shake their head before saying a few common phrases and leaving it at that.  They knew each other too well, even down to the point where they could merely exchange a few meaningful glances at each other in order to speak but that was still rare from time to time.  But they do, indeed, know each other well enough to become familiar with each of their playing style and thinking…or close to it, anyways.

  Pulling their chair away, they both rose up and headed over to the door.  Ichikawa-san had long since left the Go Salon of Touya Meijin or in this case, the Touya Meijin named Touya Akira and had moved off to another part of the city into a place Kyoto with her husband.  In replacement of the older woman stood another that could easily resemble her during her younger days except with darker hair and a much more refined attitude and with a more experienced attitude towards the Go game.  Nodding to the young woman, the two men grabbed their possessions and turned to exit the salon.  

  "All these years, and we're still rivals, ne Touya?" Hikaru cheerfully stated.

  "And you're still the same," Touya scoffed.

  "Like you aren't," 

  "I'll have you know that I'm more mature,"

  "And stuck-up!"

  "You're idiotic!"

  With that, Shindo whirled around and down the other side of the street where he'd always go while Touya merely stayed where he was and soon enough Shindo turned around only to grin that same grin despite his older image.  In reply, Touya would shake his head and raise his hand up in farewell that would soon be mimicked by his friend.

  (Still the same as ever…) they both thought before turning to their own homes to wait for the next day to come…

~.~.~.~.~

  "…still the same…" Touya, now older at about his late 40s, stood in front of a casket.  His apple green eyes shined with great brilliance as he stared at his rival who lay peacefully in the coffin as if asleep.  And indeed, he was…but eternally this time.

  "Shindo…Hikaru," he softly whispered not realizing that he actually let a sign of emotion beside sympathy fall from his face.  

  It had been so long since he cried, much less for another besides himself.  Sure, he had managed to express worry or rage and even sadness for another but never so much as to cry. Yet, here he was letting tears of sadness fall from his still graceful face and for one that he considered…

  Considered a friend, right? Or was it still a rival?  No, no…they were more than that.  Their relationship had deepened through the passing years and had formed into something beyond friendship or rivalry.  But if they were neither rivals nor friends, what could it be?  

  Touya gazed softly at the peaceful face before wiping his tears away and leaving the boy…no man alone.  Even to this day, even after all the years they had spent together he could still not completely understand him.  

 "…always a mystery, even in death," Touya uttered and proceeded to walk out of the funeral.  As he reached the front doors and opened it, he realized how much different the day should be on such a sad occasion:  the sky was blue and bright when, in reality, it must be dark and dreary with heavy rainfalls.  However, it wasn't and so with one final gaze at the mahogany casket Touya Akira took his next step.  One that would lead him back to what he once was…before Shindo Hikaru came into his life and changed him.  

  (Maybe we'll meet one day…in the far future.  But for now, I walk this path alone again until I reach the Hand of God.)

~.~.~.~

  In the meantime, Shindo Hikaru hazily floated in the air before a blinding flash of white light summoned him.  Pictures and images swirled in his head of what he had overcome throughout his years until the current him stopped and faded away from his head.  In all his trials and tribulations two images consistently repeated themselves in his mind, the two that had meant the most to him and changed him to what he had become:  Touya Akira and Fujiwara Sai.  Remembering his old friend and mentor, Shindo Hikaru smiled he had never forgotten after all these decades he had spent.  And he never broke his inner promise to himself about trying for the Hand of God…

  (Maybe, one day we'll meet again…Sai…and when that time comes, I can show you how much stronger I have become!)

  "Hikaru?" 

  Shindo Hikaru turned his head at the words that called his first name.  There before him was the one that he had been yearning for after all these years.  Still, the same as ever, his cheerful face and bright blue eyes.  And the ever-knowing smile that played itself on his fair face.  With widening green eyes, Shindo Hikaru could feel himself like before…as if he was a kid again at the sight of his friend and gasped.  

  "Sai!"  Hikaru yelped and ran headfirst for his friend and collapsed into his awaiting arms.

  "I've missed you, Sai…after all these years, I've still missed you," Hikaru murmured and smiled as tears fell relentlessly down his now youthful face mirroring to his past 12 year old self.

  "I've missed you, too…Hikaru."

The End…

~.~.~.~.~

  I really don't know what to say about this…*scratches the back of her head* I mean, a lot of things happened…@_@   


End file.
